Drabbles- A Story for Every Heart Beat
by AmicableLampshade
Summary: A collection of Short Drabbles. Mostly YukarixMinato. Will be updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**|| Death||**

Life is feeble- so easily lost, so easily created.

To live is to die, Memento Mori, right?

Yukari's hands gripped at the bloody cloth that once was a crisp white shirt belonging to Minato. Blood dripped from his hand to her head, running down it slowly, down the side of her face. She could feel the coldness sink into his body, the stillness of his chest like a living nightmare for her. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't, but all the evidence was right in front of her in the form of the man she loved. "

It took a while, but the tears finally began to fall- slowly at first, but eventually increased. Her breathing quickened as her chest heaved in, his body now void of all heat.

_I love you, Yukari._

Those words still rang in her head as the hand that gripped his cold one refused to let go, to let go of the feeling of his skin on hers. Their last time of being together.

Her thoughts shifted to when they first met, the first time he saved her, and their fist kiss. Their first date, movie, their first time becoming one. She couldn't control herself as her sobs began to come out in waves.

Why…

Why?

_Why Minato? I can't do this alone- I need you, I love you…_

_Because you protected the ephemeral and flickering world with your hands._  
_Now you may simply fold your wings and rest in peace,_  
_Wrapped in eternal tranquility, love through all eternity_

_You may rest in my hands as I watch over you tenderly._

_I remember about you, how you laughed, how you cried, how you got angry, and I will never, ever forget about you, until my life is exhausted_

Yukari lifted her head up, her vision still blurry. She ran her bloodied hand over the side of his face, brushing over the lips she loved so much before replacing her fingertips with her lips, but only for a second.

"G'night… I'll see you in a bit alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had decided to stay home today- the date keeping them together. No one was talking, and all but one were in the common quarters. One was where they weren't supposed to be- in a room that was forever closed off. How she got in? It was a trick that he taught her, told her about how easy his room was to break into ever since Aigis did the same.

She didn't care to be quiet since this was something she did regularly. No one dared to bother her or to say anything. They new how unstable she was, and how being in his room calmed her down, how it gave her a thing, sugary coat of happiness. Though it didn't last very long- it helped her continue on. Yukari closed the door behind her, looking around the room that was so familiar to her as if it were her own. Unopened gifts from various holidays still stayed neatly stacked on his desk as she made her way towards his bed, sitting on it with a surprisingly happy look on her face despite it being the once year anniversary of his death.

Despite what had happened, Yukari stayed optimistic. Sure there were times that she thought about joining him, but those times where short lived once she got a visit from a strange looking woman, explaining to her that he wasn't gone, that he had meerly became the 'Seal on an envelope full of overdue bills.' as she put it.

She could still see him, but not for long. Elizabeth was the name of the woman who went to go free him. They both didn't know how long it would take, and for a while, Minato was against it, but...

Yukari gripped at the sheets of the other's bed, closing her eyes once she felt her lids growing heavy with the coming of tears.

It could take years for him to come back, years that would hurt her even more than she was hurting now.

"Yukari. Why the long face?"

Yukari's eyes shot open, her heart racing slightly at the sound of the voice she missed so dearly. She wasn't expecting him so soon, and Isis didn't tell her..."

She wiped at her eyes, a soft chuckle coming from her lips before she looked at the blurry image of Minato. As time went on, it became easier to see him, to hear him. He was getting closer to coming back.

Minato reached a hand out to gently cup the side of her face, giving her a soft smile.

It was faint, but the beginnings of warmth could be felt on the side of her face, his hand with a small bit of weight to it.  
" Hello to you too Minato. It's nothing, okay? You know how I get. Everything's just been so... Unbelievable. It's hard to swallow that it's been a year since you..."

She decided not to continue once she saw the look on the blue haired male's face.

"The other's still think that something's wrong with me. They can't hear you, and they think I'm talking to myself. Junpei teases me a lot for it."

The other chuckled at this bit of information, removing his hand and instead went to take her hand in his.

Though he couldn't feel her very well, it still felt amazing to know that he was really touching her. A few months ago, she could barely see him, and now look where they were.

_"You know they're just looking out for you. They're worried. But I'm glad to hear that Junpei is back to his old self again."_

Still holding on to his hand, he leaned in a bit, his five minutes almost up. He placed his lips on the shell of her hear, a sad look on her face.

_"Yukari... My time is just about up. I.. I can't stay any longer."_

Yukari closed her eyes, her grip on the sheets tightening as she could feel the sadness flood back into her body at those five words. Though he wasn't fully solid yet, Minato did what he always did at the end of their little meetings; He kissed her.

Unlike all the other times, their lips connected and a seating, hot sensation ran down her body.  
He pulled back, having not felt the same thing she did. His body got lighter as his time was running out.

_ "It was nice talking to you again. I'll see you in a month, alright? I love you. Take care of yourself for me."_

He gave her one last smile before he left.

The tears she held in finally fell. Her hand felt empty and her body cold.


	3. Chapter 3

A shiver passed over a man's body, hands reaching round his body in attempt to warm himself. Blue eyes gently fluttered open as Minato slowly came to the realization that his blanket of warmth was missing. He looked around their bedroom and saw where his beloved had gone- the bathroom. It was to be expected if her since she'd been at it every night of their love making.

They wanted a family, a child, but they were having complications conceiving. It took it's toll on them, especially Yukari. She blamed herself for not being able to carry his baby, and often times when she felt good, or her mood was brightened- the news of a miscarriage brought her down. They've been together for 6 years now and decided it was time to build their life together. He wasn't sure when to propose to her either since her moods have been so unstable as of late. He's worried about her.

His bones creaked slightly as he sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yukari?" Called Minato out softly, halting all movements to see if the other would answer. There was silence.

Yukari on the other hand had herself in the bathroom- in the tub to be specific. It was filled with hot water and Minato's favorite scent of bubble bath she owned. Her hair was damp and her eyes were red to match her skin.

_Another failed pregnancy. One right after the another... _

Was something wrong with her? There had to be something... three miscarriages? That's not healthy, it's not right, it's not fair. She just wanted a family with the man she loved. Was that so wrong of her- was she being too greedy? Selfish?_  
_She could hear Minato call her name but she stayed quiet. What if he was fed up with all the failures, of all the pain she's caused him? It was something she feared along with losing another child. Knocking could be heard at the bathroom door. She knew what was coming.

"Yukari, I'm coming in, alright?" Minato said as he opened the door slowly. He found her sitting in a tub full of water and bubbles. She had been crying.

"Love... You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. We'll get it. We're doing all we can." She looked up at him, sighing before signaling for him to join her in the tub. Though they've been together for years, she still felt awkward looking at his naked form. He did, however take her up on the offer, slowly getting in the the tub in a space across from her. Once settled, he placed his now wet hand on her knee, rubbing it in a circular direction.

"I'm sorry..." She couldn't say anything else.

"Baby or not, I still love you, Yukari. I'll love you no matter what and I'll never stop, just like we should never stop. We'll have a fmaily."

Yukari gave the other a sad smile. "I know... "

It turns out that Yukari is unable to have children without it posing a large threat to her health.

* * *

This one was really bad. Turns out I'm running out of Ideas sooner than I anticipated.  
If you guys do leave reviews, why don't you write in what topic you want me to write about. I do smut as well.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling that she felt could only be described in one word.

Betrayal.

He promised her, Minato_ promised_. But it seemed as if that didn't matter. He had a girlfriend now, so nothing mattered. It wouldn't change the fact that she spent hours up in her room, crying her heart out- that didn't matter, his promise didn't matter. He didn't care that her heart shattered every time he walked by with her hanging off his arm like some sort of trophy, or when their lips connected every so often in public. It didn't matter that whenever he saw his word whisper the three words that she used to hear, her world came crashing down.

None of it mattered- he didn't care. It seemed as if he mocked her.

They made eye contact, the three of them did. He looked into her desolate eyes and nodded his head on occasion in recognition. Yuko, that god forsaken _girl_ always gave her a smug look as she pressed her body closer to his. She ran it through her head that maybe he forgot the promise, that maybe he lost some of his memories, the one's he said were most precious to him, but over time, she started to believe that he really did remember, but he just didn't want her anymore, that he didn't miss the 'Yukari' rolled off his lips. Did she do something wrong?

She would like to think that she hadn't. She did nothing but stay by his side the whole year and a half he was in the hospital, nothing but sit by his side and hold onto his hand and wait for him to wake up. She would tell him stories, or how her day went, or even sing to him. He did wake up, but she wasn't there. Yuka was there.

She told him it was here that was there the whole time, that he sang him songs, that she was the one who had faith that he would wake up from his Coma,that Yukari didn't show up once. It was the other way around. Yukari didn't lose faith, Yuko did. But how could an amnesiac know the difference when he awoke from his Coma screaming the out "Yu-...!"

It was weird how fate worked.

Maybe he did believe her, maybe he didn't, but it was too late.

One night when she heard a muffled knock on her door, she scrambled out of bed and attempted to rid her face of the wetness that became the norm. Her steps were slow as she sniffled slightly. She barely had time to open the door fully before a grey clad figure rushed into her room and pulled her into their arms.

"It was you. You were the one I used to love, you were the one that was there for me." His voice was small, soft as he spoke into her ear.

The tears decided to flow, this time for a different reason. The words she'd been dying to hear were finally spoken, and the person the wanted more than life itself said them to her. His hands were clumsy as they made their way up to her face, resting at her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Yukari..."

His hands were shaking as he closed his eyes, looking down slightly before he brought his lips to hers in a fury of emotions. Their tears mixed together as they both kissed the one they loved, the pain they've felt over the span of over a year in a half gone.

* * *

**EDIT- **Okay, so the Chapter was revised and hopefully a little less confusing. If it still is, then let me know exactly what makes it confusing so I can work on it. And as I've aid before, thank you for reviewing and sticking around, even though the drabbles are extremely short and not quite satisfying. Leave Ideas for topics to write on, and I will be sure to get to them in time.


	5. Message to Readers

Guys, sorry that I have't updated. ;~; I've sprained 3 of my fingers and I can't write. I've met with terrible fate, haven't I? As soon as I am better, I will begin to finish to write. Sorry!


End file.
